She
by MimiGupta
Summary: Chuck Bass is a assassin. One night he met a mysterious beautiful girl in club. AU.


Hello ChAir fans. This is my second AU OS. Please drop a review.

* * *

Saturday night. Busiest day of a not so well reputed club of the city. Most of the people come here to escape from the real world. You could always spot a group of teenagers there who came for the first time to indulge their curiosity. It welcomes the newcomers with open arms. Then it closed its arms around you tightly. So tight that you won't be able to free yourself if you ever want to. It will clutch you until your innocence tarnishes, your soul corrupts, your humanity dies. Then slowly you'll breathe you last suffocating.

It was just another Saturday night. A group of prostitutes were standing in a vulgar way to drag attention of their customers. A group of drunken people were already making out in public. The door flung open as a well built guy of late twenties entered. He wasn't a new comer. He's a regular customer of the club. Just like other clients he is a lustful man with no humanity left in him. The hookers smiled alluringly seeing him. It'll be lucky night of one of the girls as they know no other consumer can give them so much pleasure in only one night. But it was unusual that he didn't even spare a glance at them. He went to the bar and ordered a strong alcoholic drink. His behavior seemed abnormal today. Rejecting any hooker is something he did for the first time tonight.

He completed his 3rd drink. Then started to roll a joint. No. it's not helping. Still the thoughts are coming back. Killing someone is not an alien thing for him. He's an assassin. It's his job, his earning to live. But he just can't forget that one. The last cry of an innocent when the bullet hit her back, her body fall on the ground..From the last Saturday he kept himself locked in his own apartment pampering him with drugs and alcohol but it didn't help. Even his 1st killing didn't affect him so badly. Finally tonight he decided to break the prison. But after a few hours he found himself sitting in the club again sinking in drugs and alcohol. Failing at blocking the thoughts from coming back he hid his face in his hands. He noticed bartender already replaced his peg with another shot. He took it and again hid his face. The alcohol and drugs were slowly taking over him.

"God, I know I'm a sinner and there is no forgiveness for the sin I commit. But those muddy people who makes me to commit this sin are bigger sinner. Please don't forgive them." He said in a voice no more than a whisper.

"one more drink for this handsome guy." Hearing a melodious voice from beside he shifted his eyes on the source of it.

She was sitting just next to him, wearing a red dress that was covering only one fourth of her legs. Her outfit was clutching her body tightly making her curves more prominent, little of her breast line was visible. Her appearance was alluring yet classy. She crossed her unclothed legs elegantly. Her cloths was exposing enough to make her seducing and covering enough to give her a decent appearance. She had an earnest intensity. She had a strange kind of aura. Innocent yet mysterious. But who is she? He hadn't seen her here before. Is she a new.. He looked at the row of the girls who were waiting for their clients of the night.

"I'm not one of them." She replied instantly as if she could read his mind.

He had no intention of socializing with anyone but her magnetism compelled him to start a conversion.

"so you're a newbie." He gave a flirting smile thinking about her inexperience soul. Maybe she doesn't know but he witnesses every girl who once came to this club for the first time knowingly or unknowingly, intentionally or unintentionally ended up being one of the girls or they end up even in a worse position. Which position? That's a taboo in so called civilized society.

"it's not my first day." The girl voiced playing with her hair locks with her index finger.

"you don't look like a addicted of this place."

"I don't have time of getting addicted." She grinned. "I'm Blair."

"Chuck." They shook their hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Seconds, minutes, hours passed by. She had a charisma. The way she talked, the way she laughed, the way she rolled her eyes when he joked, every single thing of her was magical. He didn't realize when the painful thoughts vanish from his brain. It was only him and her. Only them

He started to share his small and big secrets. For the first time he shared his most embarrassing moment with someone. How ashamed he was when he peed in his school uniform in grade 3.

"you know what.." She said fighting to stop laughing, breathing heavily. "I've never met with such a genuine person. You make me laugh my ass off."

"thanks." He replied smiling. "I never got such a good complement from a beautiful lady."

"Do you wanna say anything else?" She questioned pushing her hair behind her ear.

"what?"

"as if you don't know." She raised her left eyebrow. "what was giving you so much pain?"

For a moment he felt some one snatched ground of his standing. He envisions he is standing somewhere none is around. Let alone any human there was no stain of any kind of life. Only darkness was embracing him. He felt claustrophobic.

"are you all right?" She asked worriedly.

"I got to go." He stood up to leave. His legs were trembling cause of the drugs and alcohol he consumed. He was forced to be seated. "I've to leave now." He uttered and tried to stand up again.

"let me lead you to your apartment." She placed his hand around her shoulders and helped him to his feet.

His apartment was not a big one even not well decorated. There were empty bottles lying on the floor, there were pots on the table.. posters of naked girls were on the walls.

"I see you've got a fine taste." She said in mockery.

"it wasn't a good joke Blair." Chuck forced a smile. "not enough to cheer me up." He sighed.

A few unspoken moments passed by.

"do you really wanna know what was making my heart ache?" He let out a sigh.

"trust me. If you share it with me you'll feel better." She said sitting next to him. "I will never force you to say if you want you can say it."

Again silence engulfed them. He tiled his head to meet her eyes. Breaking the silence he said "I kill people."

She united her brows in confusion.

"Killing people is my way to earn money to live. I'm a.."

"sinner." She completed the sentence.

"my clients appoint me to kill for their self and I kill so that I don't have to die cause of hunger."

"yes you're a sinner." Her voice was strong but strangely there was no hint of hatred. "but you know they're the bigger sinner who makes you to commit this vile sin."

"I met a man who wanted me to kill his only child cause of property." Tears made its way from his eyes. "and I helped him to commit this misdemeanor." He broke down. "God will never forgive me. And I don't want to be forgiven. I just want the evil to be punished as well.."

"Shh! Everything will be fine." She made him to rest his head on her breast.

"keep faith in god." Her hand flew up to his face to erase the tears. "it'll be fine." He looked at her but couldn't fathom anything going on in those deep brown eyes. Then she hold him in her embrace. He could feel warmth of her body against his pounding heart. His attention bolted on her small lips.

Wildness overpowered him. He forced her tongue into her mouth. Oh! It was sweeter than honey. He kissed so many girls but nothing felt like this. May be because she is an angel in disguise. So she tasted different. He half expected her to thrust him off her. But she wrapped her arms around her back and dug her nails in when his own arm tightened around her waist. Unzipped her dress his hand traveled towards her bra. Soon after he realized he's kissing shamelessly all over her naked body. But slowly his hunger died. It was replaced by a peaceful feeling. He felt like as light as feather. He was crushing her body beneath him but not by lust, it was a pure feeling which overshadowed his feral desire. He had sex so many times before. But it was the first time he was experiencing what love making is.

"You know what.." he said lying next to her. "the evil arranged a party tomorrow saying it's remembering rather say celebrating death his beloved daughter. And he wants me to attend it. How low a man can be. Throwing a sex party on name of his dead daughter.." He stopped. Hatred towards the man was preventing him to speak.. "may her soul rest in peace."

"you know what I was thinking?" She said resting her head on his shoulder. "you should go there."

"why? I can't.. I just.."

"you're the only one who is feeling sad for her.. you're none still you're praying for her soul." She stopped for a second. "won't you do this for her.. for me?"

"anything for you." He kissed her hand. "after that I will leave this place. Promise me you'll come with me. Promise me you'll be by my side.."

"now sleep. You need rest." She closed his eyes. "sweet dreams." She kissed lightly on his eyes. He didn't know when sleep took over him . When he woke up in the morning she already left but he was in a very fine state of mind. As he promised her left for the party in time.

The party was held at the luxurious penthouse of his client. The actual killer and father of the girl.

"young man I was waiting for you." The man gave a toothy smile looking at him. He forced a smile in reply. He couldn't bare breathing in the same air with him. He just kept saying in mind I'm doing I promised her.

"young man." He handed Chuck an expensive wine indicating him to look at a group of girls standing in lingerie. "which one you want. Pick as many as you like and.." He bring his mouth near his left ear and whispered.. "enjoy." Giving a smirk he left to attend other guests.

The more he was seeing the man the more he was hating him. He debouched himself from the party and kept wandering in the penthouse. It was clear to him this penthouse belongs to any billionaire. The costly paintings hanging from the wall, the lavish furniture everything were signifying affluence.

The last door of the corridor attracted his attention. Not that it was different from others but still he got curious. The door was half closed. He pushed it to open and entered the room.

***Flashback***

It was Saturday. He was a little bit irritated that he couldn't go to club today. Instead of enjoying he was lurking in the roof of the club waiting for his prey. The man is paying him 1 million dollars to kill his only daughter. "this man is dangerous." He thought and loaded his gun. His client was connected with him via blue tooth. The man was somewhere around. He informed her daughter came to the club tonight for the first time. Silly girl. Enjoy before you die.

"are you ready?" the man asked.

"yes sir."

"there she is. Wearing a red dress that was covering only one fourth of her legs." He instructed.

He couldn't see the face of the girl as her back side was visible to him. But who cares. He'll do his job and gonna flee from here. He set his target and fired.

"AH!" The girl cried. Her last cry. The sound was innocent, painful. It daggered him in his heart. Never in his life swan song felt so painful to him. In a second it soaked all his peace and pleasure of mind. Then he heard his client via blue tooth.

"BRAVO! You did it."

***Present Day***

He was standing in the room not able to believe what he was seeing. Pictures of Blair were all over the wall. Some of them were with the man who paid him. "Me and Daddy." Was written on a picture on them.

Blair? This is an illusion. It has no connection with reality. It must be a dream. His mind got confused which one is the dream. What he was seeing or what he witnessed yesterday night. He felt no air to breath within a mile of him. The hollow place was filled with her talks, her laughter,

"NO! NO!" He covered his ears and ran from the place.

He closed the door of his apartment with a thud. His mind and brain were dueling within him. He couldn't decide what to believe. She was with him yesterday in this apartment, on this bed, they spent night together. Still her smell was in the air. Is he going crazy? Dream! Mirage! Hallucination! Delusion! No.. Truth! Reality!

"No!.." He shouted and destroyed everything he lay hands on. Finally he got tired and sat leaning on a wall. Slowly he placed a revolver on his forehead. Then…

* * *

I am waiting to see your review. Sorry for any mistake. If there is anything wrong feel free to criticize it.


End file.
